super_mario_64_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zenki7/New Errors Blog
This is the Super Mario 64 Official Wiki version of my blog. For the Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia version click here. March 31, 2018 - Common errors These errors happen every once in awhile (every few months or something like that) and are related to the staff doing maintenance thingies. They might include things like: Can't log in 1. Users not bein' able to log in into their accounts despite enterin' everything correctly, due to the Wikia/FANDOM servers not bein' available If this happens, you can't do anything but wait until the issue has been resolved. Can't comment 2. Users not bein' able to comment and being told, they they should save their work and try again later Sometimes, there'll be severe cases, where you'll also get empty error boxes instead and won't know what's going on. This is already really confusing to admins, but has to be even worse for regular users! Can't save edit or create new page 3. Users not bein' able to save their edits, as the wiki won't let them You also can't create new pages while this issue persists and need to wait until everything's back to normal if this happens. I see old wiki activity 4. Users seeing wiki activity from days or even months ago This happens when the staff is updating a server or a server has broken down. You might not be able to do anything but log in, if this happens. Sometimes, you can comment, sometimes you can't even log in, while this case persists. The wiki will tell you, that you are accessing a backup server when you are logging in in such a situation. Broken images or audio files 5. Files being corrupted when you upload them You'll see the filename and a blank file. Sometimes, it has your description and sometimes it doesn't have a description at all. When you try to replace the broken file, the wiki will tell ya, that the file doesn't exist and you won't be able to fix it. If you end up with a corrupted file, you'll need to contact a moderator, admin or the wiki founder on that wiki, so they can delete the corrupted file, as regular users don't have delete rights. Once the mod, admin or founder has confirmed the delete, you should try to reupload your file later when everything works fine again, as reuploading it immediately might cause it to break again. Also, don't be scared, if you see a message when you reupload the file later. It will say something like: "You're reuploading a file, that has previously been deleted" If you see this, just wait a few seconds until the box disappears and then proceed to upload your file normally. I can't see the latest comments 6. Note, that sometimes, you'll be able to comment, but not to edit things and if that's the case, you might not see other people's and your own comments until up to half an hour later! But don't worry! If you can make a comment, it will count towards your daily contributions counter, even if ya can't see it. December 5, 2017 - Database error (The error as it appeared while the database was being updated) In case ya can't see the image for whatever reason, it reads the following: Database error Special page A database query syntax error has occurred. This may indicate a bug in the software. The last attempted database query was: (SQL query hidden) from within function "ApiQueryRecentChanges::run". Database returned error "1054: Unknown column 'rc_ip_bin' in 'field list' (geo-db-g-slave.query.consul)". This is the error, that was seen, when you visited the Recent Wiki Activity on Super Mario 64 Official Wiki and various other wikis between 5 PM and 9 PM. Actually, there are still wikis out there, that are affected by this issue right now. According to Kirkburn (Wikia/FANDOM Staff), this is due to a large database update to the wiki backend, which includes various fixes. For more information, you can also check out the thread over at Community Central, in which I participated as well. When I asked about, how long things are gonna take, ThaumicTom and Kirkburn answered me: So, about an hour ago, I checked how Super Mario 64 Official Wiki and Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia were doing and found out, that everything is fine and snazzy again! Of cause, it's still on going for some other wikis, but our wikis are back to normal. Category:Blogs Zenki7